<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звук тишины by VestaVi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089232">Звук тишины</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaVi/pseuds/VestaVi'>VestaVi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, er - Freeform, ангст, дарк</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaVi/pseuds/VestaVi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы никогда не задумывались, а что может идти ПОСЛЕ хэппи-энда? <br/>Где всё-таки конец?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звук тишины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Меня сильно взволновал вопрос: "А чем же может закончится любовь Гэвина Рида и RK900?". А если смотреть реальности в глаза? <br/>Это мой вариант конца из множества. Но как по мне он один из самых трагичных и болезненных. <br/>Рвал сердце на куски при написании.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
  <p></p>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>     Всем нам в детстве рассказывали различные сказки. О принцах и принцессах, что побеждали злых драконов и жили счастливо; о приключениях собак, которые попадали в беду; в них рассказывались истории жизни, любви, надежды и многое другое. Сказки — это то, что учит детей многому, они все разношерстны — некоторые мягкие, ласковые, другие же больше похожи на страшные, но поучительные истории, которые оставляли свой след на психике малыша. Но их всех объединяло одно — в конце всегда наступал <em>хэппи-энд</em>, в какое дерьмо бы главные герои не влезали.       А что же дальше? Что же было после хэппи-энда? Герои живут так же счастливо?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Конечно! Конечно, <b>нет</b>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      <b>Это все наглая ложь тех, кто придумал цензуру.</b></p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      И я вам скажу больше — хэппи-энда <b>не существует</b>, чтобы там не пытались соврать детям, чтобы еще сильнее не изнасиловать их и так прокаженную с младенчества психику.</p>
    <p>***</p>
    <p>      Гэвин Рид, главный герой сего рассказа, просёк эту фишку ещё с самого начала. Жизнь — это гребанные качели, на которых мы качались в детстве на площадке возле дома. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Удача-Неудача, удача — опять неудача. И снова. И снова. И снова. До тех пор, пока сансара не совершит очередной поворот и цикл не повторится, но уже в более медлительном или в более прогрессивном ритме.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Это постоянно и это совершенно нормально. Такова наша жизнь — она как гребаный пульс на мониторе в реанимационной палате, в которой ты лежишь после очередного дела, когда ты еле выжил в передряге. <em>Вверх—вниз, снова вверх и вниз</em>, пока все углы не сгладятся до ровной прямой полосы.       Детектив смирился с мыслью о том, что жизнь изменчива. Что вечно счастливым быть нельзя, также, как и несчастным. Ничто не вечно, все когда-нибудь закончится или начнется заново. С этими мыслями жить становилось как-то легче.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Даже когда появился этот заносчивый андроид под заводским именем RK900, Гэвин прекрасно знал — хоть и ненавидел его всей душой — что рано или поздно черная полоса пройдет и этого пластмассового ублюдка убьют на одном из заданий или же его самого убьют. Не вечно ему осталось мирится с этой каменной рожей, но… Но мужчина вовсе не подозревал, что всё обернётся так, что белая полоса, а то бишь «подъём качелей вверх», это его, черт его дери во все щели, влюбленность в этого <em>очаровательного</em> сукина сына, мать его!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Детектив, совершенно не понимая и не контролируя себя, каким-то образом по уши влюбился в эту, казалось бы, безэмоциональную жестянку. И ладно бы просто влюбился — пострадал бы пару месяцев, да переключился, но нет же! Влюбился, как <em>чертов школьник</em>, чуть ли, не кончая прямо в трусы, от того, что эта консерва, как обычно, наклоняется слишком близко к нему и, кладя руку без скина на комп и считывая всю информацию по делу, начинает томно, по крайней мере ему так кажется, дышать прямо в ухо.</p>
    <p>***</p>
    <p>      Ричард, как его любовно назвал Гэвс, был <em>другим</em>. В его глазах не было этой фальшивой «живости», что пытались копировать другие модели андроидов. Он пускай и был доставучим утырком со своими чёртовыми программами и протоколами действий, но он не пытался притворяться <em>человеком</em>. Разум и тело идеальной <em>машины</em>, которая идеально выполняла все свои функции и была идеалом прогрессирующих технологий и инноваций. Он был<em> андроидом</em>, не отрицая этого и гордо нося это имя. Ключевое слово «был». Был машиной ровно до того момента, пока вирус девиации не накрыл и его прямо с головой, погружая и топя в этих всех недоэмоциях и переживаниях, совершенно неподобающих идеальной железке своих мыслях. Что же такое могло пробить систему такого идеального детища Киберлайф? Конечно же, чёртов <b>Гэвин, мать его за ногу, Рид</b>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Когда мужчина, при задержании особо опасного преступника, чуть не лишился жизни, у Девятки пошли серьёзные сбои в системе. Он поставил в приоритет не задание, а <b>напарника</b>. Вот именно тогда-то и пошло всё по пизде. Вот именно тогда-то и пошёл отсчёт <b>до той самой</b> ужасной, мучительной минуты.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Они оба знали, что рано или поздно <em>это</em> случится. И оба это игнорировали.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Гэвин, как <em>человек</em>, не придавал значение времени и считал, что у них его ещё целый вагон. Вся жизнь впереди! Куда спешить? Зачем делать лишние телодвижения, когда можно еще радостно проводить свои короткие деньки? Зачем напрягаться?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      А сам Ричард, как <em>андроид</em>, был дальновиден и куда больше ценил это время. Время, когда они могли быть рядом друг с другом наедине.</p>
    <p>***</p>
    <p>      Их роман закрутился бурной страстью и неподдельными эмоциями. Это вскружило голову, заставило программу полететь к хуям. И оба были довольны этим, они не хотели что-то менять.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Рид не думал, что до такого дойдёт, но и у них был так называемый «хэппи-энд». Когда андроидам дали свои права, Ричард и Гэвин смогли обручиться. Счастью не было предела. <em>Циник пал, оставляя после себя комок чувств и эмоций</em>. Диких, необузданных, но таких <b>желанных</b>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      И снова эта буря, которая захлестывает обоих в счастье и, казалось, куда уж дальше? На работе их успехам не было счёта, прекрасная личная жизнь, свой дом, множество представителей семейства кошачьих, которых так обожал детектив, и им даже удалось немного покататься по миру в свой медовый месяц. Ну разве это не прекрасно?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      <em>Хэппи-энд, правда? Настоящий? Не иллюзия?</em> Но… Но уже тогда Ричард знал. Знал, что его любимый детектив смертельно болен. И название этой болезни — <b>старость</b>. Человеческая <b>ошибка</b> природы, стремление к <b>самоуничтожению</b>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Гэвин — человек. Обычный человек, у которого отведен свой срок на Земле, который стремительно приближался все ближе и ближе с каждым днем, месяцем, годом. А RK900 — машина, андроид, не человек. Он не может умереть собственной смертью. Бионический мужчина день ото дня проводил в эмоциональных муках из-за этой мысли, а вот его излюбленный муж совершенно не думал об этом. Он просто <em>радовался каждому прожитому дню</em>, словно ребенок парку аттракционов.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Ричард же сохранял в памяти каждый момент. Каждую улыбку. Каждый смех и прикосновение. Каждую бредовую мысль, новую морщину на любимом лице. Каждую их шалость и каждый спонтанный, чувственный, дикий, нежный, всегда такой разный, но каждый раз будто первый, секс. <b>Всё</b>. Абсолютно всё, что связано с Гэвином, мать его за ногу, Ридом. Ричард знал, что он сам тонул в огромной океане, имя которого принадлежит его возлюбленному. <em>Он тонул и рад был захлебнутся и уплыть ко дну</em>. Впустить в свои легкие этого несносного детектива, жить им. Пока объект столь пылкой страсти, кою можно назвать помешательством, спал, андроид пересматривал все свои отснятые материалы и вновь отдавался мыслям о том, что рано или поздно белая полоса закончится. Качели двинутся обратно вниз и все закончится. Больше не будет ни улыбок, ни шуток. Больше не будет ничего. Будет лишь хладный труп, да океан записанных моментов. Каждая миллисекунда была дорога, словно самый ценный камень, словно бриллиант в пятьсот карат, нет, дороже. Нет ничего в мире, что могло было бы сравнится с этим. С памятью о самом дорогом человеке в твоей <em>жизни</em>. <em>Искусственной, такой ненастоящей и неправильной, но такой <b>чертовски счастливой и пылкой жизни</b></em>.</p>
    <p>***</p>
    <p>      Годы идут один за другим, сорок, сорок пять. Появляются первые седые волоски, кожа сохнет, выцветает, морщин становится все больше и больше. Проблемы со спиной и поясницей, что вечно начали мучать Рида. Ричард же всегда рядом, чтобы поддержать и помочь. Чтобы создать все комфортные условия для своего первого, единственного и последнего человека.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Гэвин очень тяжело переживает смерть своей любимой кошки Марго — это словно <em>первый</em> тревожный звоночек, словно первый стук птиц в окно, которые предвещают о скором уходе жизни из этого дома.</p>
    <p>***</p>
    <p>      Проблемы с сердцем начались еще несколько лет назад, но сейчас они стали слишком явными и переносились более тяжко. RK900 всё время настороже и следит за показателями своего напарника, чьи волосы уже почти полностью покрылись сединой, словно снегом, как в ту чудную зимнюю пору. Робот прекрасно помнит, как еще они, лет так десять назад, счастливо резвились на снегу около своего дома. Как заливисто хрипло смеялся полицейский, пока его возлюбленный зацеловывал его лицо. Снежинки мирно сыпались с неба, падая на любовников, делая этот момент безумно сказочным. И сейчас он — Ричард — вечно молодой, вечно сильный и красивый, а вот Рид уже старый, с проблемами со здоровьем, но всё с тем же буйным юношеским характером. Поэтому мужчине не нравилось чувствовать себя беспомощным, видеть это вечное беспокойство мужа, который совершенно не изменился за все эти безумно длинные, но уже кажущееся быстро пролетевшими, годы. От этого тяжело тянуло в груди, это морально убивало. Всё далеко не как прежде.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      RK900 же не мог смотреть на то, как его любимый страдает, как загоняется из-за своих мыслей. Как физически и морально он постепенно <em>умирает</em> все больше и больше. И это необратимо. Больше всего Ричард ненавидел смотреть и ничего не делать. От бессилия хотелось лезть на стенку и выть, но разве природа ему подвластна?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Андроид лишь может продолжать верно любить и лелеять своего человека, хвататься за последние годы их совместной жизни и делать для Гэвина всё, что возможно по первому же свистку. Но… <b>Невозможно уберечь от того, что не зависит от тебя.</b></p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Первый инсульт. <b>Паралич</b>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Благодаря быстрой реакции Ричарда и постоянному анализу состояния его напарника, всё обходится легким испугом. Грамотные врачи, серьёзное лечение и забота RK900 поставили Гэвса на ноги.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Андроид знал, что <em>третьего</em> тревожного звоночка не будет. Птицы все сильнее и сильнее стучали в окно. Некоторые пташки разбивались <em>насмерть</em>, в попытке то ли предупредить, то ли поймать незадачливое насекомое на окне.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Время неумолимо исходит. Остается все меньше и меньше, секунды летят со слишком дикой скоростью. Ошибки выскакивали перед глазами от осознания того, что Рид вот-вот его покинет, страх и беспомощность от ситуации захватывали робота в своей крепкий капкан, не давая возможности выбраться.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Сам же мужчина вёл себя непринужденно. Ворчал, но всё так же принимал заботу со стороны мужа и сам начинал всячески хвататься за последние мгновения, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть и он не сможет больше <b>открыть глаза</b>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Гэвин <b>умирает</b> от второго инсульта.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Врачи не были в состоянии уже чем-то помочь, и эту картину — корчащегося в предсмертных судорогах возлюбленного — из своей головы Ричард большие никогда не сможет удалить, она отпечаталась на нем ужасным кривым шрамом, который украшает все его тело и душу. Он смог защитить любимого от пуль, от нелепых ранений, аварий и происшествий, но только не от природы человечества. Он прекрасно понимал, что был не в состоянии что-то сделать, как-то это исправить, но <em>чувствовал огромную вину, прокручивая в воспоминаниях предсмертный хрип человека и краткое слово на последнем выдохе: «<b>люблю</b>».</em></p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Раз за разом он добивал себя этими воспоминаниями, закрывшись в доме и совершенно никого к себе не подпуская, ровно как и к телу Рида, которого должны были похоронить на днях и около которого он и проводил все свое время.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Андроид не отходил от бездыханного тела ни на шаг, пока его не закопали в землю, а после ещё долго лежал у могилы, невзирая на сильный дождь в тот тяжелый для всех и в особенности для него самого день.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Сбой на сбое. Ошибка на ошибке. Такой боли, таких эмоций Ричард ещё никогда не испытывал. Интерес ко всему резко пропал. Его захлестнула дичайшая волна боли, и ни о чем, кроме своей ужасной потери, он и думать не мог. Эта минута наступила. Качели прекратили своё движение и остановились. Больше некому их толкать, сила притяжения в конце концов победила. Больше нет желания даже думать о каких-то качелях. Хотелось лишь смотреть те самые записи, что он и делал, лежа на этой самой могиле, не в силах ее покинуть ни на второй день, ни на неделю после и ни на последующий за этим месяц. И, да, у андроидов есть слёзы, но свои Ричард уже истратил все. Система не справлялась с эмоциональными нагрузками, а RK900 нещадно трясло. Смысла в своём существовании больше не было. Андроид прекрасно знал, <b>что</b> ему нужно делать. Это было до ужаса <b>просто</b> — нажать, вынуть, приподняться, чтобы положить на плиту, и снова лечь, закрывая глаза, но уже уж точно навсегда.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta_disabled">
    <p>      Ричард включил то самое воспоминание практически тридцатилетней давности, где они были счастливы. Тогда, как и сейчас, была <em>зима</em>. <em>Они лежали на снегу около своего уютно дома, Рич расположился на груди Гэвса, слушая забавные истории из жизни своего человека и запоминая абсолютно все, что он говорил. </em></p>
    <p>***</p>
    <p>Гэвин Рид умер 1 ноября 2068 года в возрасте 66 лет. Его андроид RK900 самоликвидировался 1 декабря 2068 года.</p>
    <p>***</p>
    <p>В их доме больше не мяучат кошки, прося еды. В их доме больше не слышно стонов любви. В их доме больше не слышно заливного хриплого смеха детектива Рида. В их доме лишь один звук.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <em>Звук тишины.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="sub-footer clearfix container-fluid">
    <p></p>
    <div class="mb-30 mb-xs-20">
      <p></p>
      <div class="hidden-xs">
        <hr/>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="row">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>